


Twinkling Stars

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Youtube) [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, Secrets, Stars, Sweet, Tythan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: “Tyler! Tyler! Tyler!” Ethan called, bursting into the living room.“I… Um… I forgot to get you a gift…” Ethan whispered, not able to look Tyler in the eye.





	Twinkling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I understand that Ethan and Tyler are real people and I respect their relationships. This is meant just for fun and the TyThan community.

“Tyler! Tyler! Tyler!” Ethan called, bursting into the living room.

Tyer turned around to look at Ethan from his position on the couch. “What’s wrong little blueberry?” Tyler asked, gesturing for Ethan to come sit with him. Ethan smiled as he sat next to Tyler, snuggling into Tyler’s chest.

“Well… Do you know what tonight is?” Ethan asked.

Tyler nodded, “It’s our anniversary. Why?”

Ethan bit his lip before burying his head into Tyler's chest in embarrassment. “I… Um… I forgot to get you a gift…” Ethan whispered, not able to look Tyler in the eye.

Tyler laughed, “Ethan, we’ve been together for how long?”

“Um… 5 years…” Ethan said softly.

Tyler chuckled, “That’s right. We’ve been together for 5 years. You should know by now sweetie, I don’t care about a gift. The best gift is being able to spend time with my favorite little blueberry.”

Ethan blushed, burying his face even more into Tyler’s chest. “I still feel bad…”

Tyler kissed Ethan’s head, whispering, “Don’t feel bad my little smol bean. There is no reason for you to feel bad.” Ethan nodded and Tyler chuckled. Tyler then leaned down and whispered in Ethan’s ear, “I have a little surprise for you tonight.”

Ethan pulled away from Tyler. “A surprise?” Ethan asked.

Tyler nodded, “Yes, a surprise.” Ethan nodded before cuddling with Tyler, his eyes resting on the television screen. The two continued to idly watch the screen with no real interest until Ethan spoke up.

“Tyler, do you want lunch?” he asked.

Tyler shrugged. “Sure.” he replied.

Ethan nodded, getting up from the couch before walking into the kitchen. After rummaging around for a few moments, he let out a shocked gasp. “Tyler… We’re out of a lot of food…” Ethan said softly.

Ethan felt Tyler’s arms wrap around him. “Shh… It’s okay, it’s not really a problem.”

Ethan shook his head. “I’ll go to the store to go restock the fridge.” Ethan said, moving towards the front door.

“You don’t need to little blueberry.” Tyler murmured, placing his face i Ethan’s hair.

“Yes I do. The fridge needs to be filled and I’d better do it sooner rather than later.” Ethan said, grabbing his wallet and a jacket. “I’ll be back soon. I love you.” Ethan smiled, kissing Tyler before leaving.

Tyler smiled, kissing Ethan back, “I love you to my little blueberry.”

After Ethan had left, Tyler snuck into the basement. Opening the basement fridge, he pulled out the missing food. Smiling, he began making sandwiches and preparing a small picnic. Once the picnic was prepared, Tyler hid the food and the basket in the downstairs fridge once again.

Afterwards, Tyler ran upstairs to the pair’s shared bedroom. He opened their messy closet and rummaged through the different boxes looking for several blankets. Once found, he brought them downstairs and hid them away with the picnic supplies. After coming back upstairs, he heard the front door open.

“I’m back Tyler!” Ethan called, “Could you help me with the bags?”

Tyler approached Ethan and gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking the bags out of his arms and bringing them into the kitchen. After all the food was put away, the two snuggled back together on the couch, staring at the TV with little interest.

When the evening came, Tyler took Ethan out. The two drove to the small hill where the two had met underneath the lone tree.

“What’s this Tyler?” Ethan asked, stepping out of the car.

“Just a little something for my smol bean.” Tyler smiled, walking to the trunk and opening it. He then grabbed the blankets and picnic basket and walked back over to Ethan.

“Really Tyler. You didn’t have to go to all this effort.” Ethan giggled before giving an alarmed sound. Tyler smiled as he scooped Ethan into his arms bridal style.

“Come on. Dinner awaits us.” Tyler chuckled as he carried Ethan to the top of the hill.

Once at the top of the hill, Tyler set up the small picnic for him and Ethan. Ethan giggled at Tyler’s display before the two of them began to dig into their sandwiches. After eating, the sun began to set and the two spent time admiring the sunset.

“It’s beautiful.” Ethan sighed.

Tyler chuckled, “It is. However, there’s something even more beautiful.”

“What?” Ethan asked, looking at Tyler.

Tyler smiled and gave Ethan a kiss. “You.” he whispered, causing Ethan to blush.

The sun set and the stars came out, twinkling beautifully. Ethan smiled before snuggling under the blankets and into Tyler. Tyler chuckled and began to pet Ethan’s hair.

“Ethan… I have something to tell you…” Tyler whispered.

“What is it Tyler?” Ethan whispered back.

“I need you to stand up…” Tyler said. Ethan stood up and Tyler stood up, looking at Ethan before giving a reassuring smile. He then bend down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. Ethan’s eyes widened.

“Ethan, my little blueberry. I’ve loved you since the day I met you here 5 years ago. And now, I want you to make the the happiest man on earth. So, Ethan, will you marry me?” Tyler asked.

Ethan cried out, embracing the male on the ground, “YES, YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!!!”

Tyler smiled, pulling Ethan down and placing the ring around his finger. The two smiled, snuggling together as they stared up at the twinkling stars.


End file.
